In order to sell unpackaged products that require hygienic protection thus e.g. baked goods which are to be retrieved from a corresponding dispensing shelf by a retrieving person there are hygienic regulations how to hygienically protect the product to be sold that differ from country to country.
In particular it shall be prevented that germ transmission occurs from a first retrieving person through the stored products to other retrieving persons which is possible for example when a product is touched by a retrieving person but not retrieved and subsequently retrieved by another retrieving person and consumed thereafter. Also a dropping of products onto the floor shall be prevented if possible.
For producers and operators of such dispensing shelves this means that the dispensing shelves have to be provided with different protective devices and thus configuration elements depending on local regulations.
It is another problem that hygiene regulations in different countries change from time to time. Depending on the type of change this can mean the complete replacement of currently used dispensing shelves against new dispensing shelves that comply with new regulations which is very complex for an operator and not only expensive but also time consuming.
Since the dispensing shelves for different hygiene regulations however include some components that are always present and required independently from hygiene regulations and which are being used in the same form or only in few variants a retro fitting or reconfiguration of existing dispensing shelves can be performed when hygiene regulations change when the dispensing shelves can be assembled from different modules included in the kit which are connected with each other in a disengage able manner.